


Untitled

by Oducchan



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Voyeurism, how the hell I'm supposed to tag this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: The thing that Candela prefers in Spark are his hands. But it's not really true...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my nipotino [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom) so I followed their headcanon for a non-binary Blanche, using they/them pronouns for them.  
> And I hope this make sense 'cause I wrote it in italian and then I translated it, but my english isn't really on point.

The thing that Candela prefers in Spark are his hands. His long fingers covered with small calluses, its rough dry palms, the backs cracked and rippled with bruises and scars. Those are the hands of a person used to live in the open, used to face the challenges of nature. Those hands know how to climb steep rocks to find and monitor new broods of Spearow, those hands do not hesitate to dive into the icy mountain’s streams to recover Charmanders in danger. Those hands seem to be able to hurt and destroy and harm, but instead…  
Instead, they are kind, so nice, they use a care while moving that nobody but them could imagine they can master. Those hands are so light, when they run on her trembling thighs and push them wide apart. They are so attentive, while pressing on her smooth skin, so careful while slipping into her intimacy, that the groan that gushes out of her throat is low and intense, impossible to repress.  
Cautious and wonderful, always so controlled in giving her pleasure as he’s impulsive and impetuous in the rest of his life, that's what Spark is. And it’s his most beautiful side, with those blue eyes that gaze at her as if she’s the most beautiful sight of the planet.  
From their desk, Blanche emits a grunt. The stack of paper on which they’re working has dwindled, since they have begun, but has not yet show signs of ending. They turn a page, making the paper crinckle in the silence broken only by Candela’s gasps; then they take the pen, write another line.  
They give them only a passing look, golden eyes that for a moment burn with an intensity that steal her breath.  
-You know, Spark- their voice is like the lash of the storm in a hellish night: cold, insistent, impossible to ignore - Instead of continuing to move your hands right and left, it would be really interesting to see if you are able to use your tongue to get out of trouble, every now and then-  
It takes just the time of a beat. Spark turns his head toward the Mystic’s leader, obviously confused, and Blanche return the stare without blinking. Motionless. Waiting.  
When Spark look at her again, the quiet and the care have completely disappeared. His eyes are vivid and bright, lit by an energy and a need entirely new that seem to pulsate all over his body like an unstoppable wave. He grabs her hips almost by force, dragging her on the mattress to bring her closer, and when his face sinks between her legs and his warm breath caresses the soft folds of her sex, Candela can only moan with abandon, stretching both her hands to tighten into the blonde locks now swaying between her thighs.  
Did she say that her favorite part of Spark were his hands? Heresy. The side of the Spark that she prefers is the one that makes him obey without hesitation and without delay to all the suggestions Blanche and herself manage to slide in that Impulsive little brain of his, because it has not yet come to regret the occasion.


End file.
